


Свет. Камера. Мотор!

by Dull_Balrog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern Westeros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020. Потому на логику и матчасть в некотором роде... В общем, что вижу то пою.Вдохновлено документальным фильмом "300 дней войны отца и сына" (о Хаяо и Горо Миядзаки), некоторые фразы персонажей являются не дословными (они всё-таки по японски говорят) цитатами оттуда.
Kudos: 1





	Свет. Камера. Мотор!

— Опять надымил! Боги, как ты ещё не помер. От удушья, например.  
Тайвин оторвал взгляд от монитора и, откинув голову на спинку стула, проводил скучающим взглядом сестру, процокавшую мимо него к окну и теперь борющуюся с задвижкой форточки. Свалилась опять, как снег на голову! Он затушил окурок о край пепельницы и поднялся.  
— Я. Не. Готов, — рука сестры была маленькой по сравнению с его собственной, и гораздо теплее.  
Он потянул задвижку и открыл окно.  
— О, у тебя новый сценарий? — Дженна раздражённо посмотрела на свою ладонь. — Есть чем обработать царапины?  
Тайвин вытащил из одного из многочисленных ящиков стола походную аптечку.  
— Сама найдёшь, — коротко сказал он и подвинул аптечку сестре.  
— Сценарий, — произнесла та с нажимом, доставая необходимое для обработки царапин.  
— Вышлю, когда буду уверен, — разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось работать.  
— Хорошо... — прошипела Дженна, промакивая ватным диском ладонь. — Так, я к тебе не за этим вообще-то.  
— М? — вопросительно буркнул Тайвин, снова утыкаясь в монитор.  
— Тридцать лет мы работаем. Вполне успешно, надо признать. Твоя трактовка "Падения Рейнов"... — Дженна положила голову на спинку Тайвинова кресла так, что её подбородок коснулся макушки брата. — Лысеешь.  
Тот недовольно скрипнул зубами и дёрнулся, порываясь подняться, но Дженна придержала его за плечи.  
— Хорошо, не будем об этом, — примирительно продолжила она. — Я решила, нашей киностудии нужен логотип. Имя это хорошо. И Ланнистер продакшен до сих пор является гарантом качества, но имя это не всё, знаешь ли. И ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Мир меняется...  
— Ближе к делу. Чую, что и дизайнера ты уже нашла.  
Он слишком хорошо знал сестру.  
— Разумеется, — спокойно сказала Дженна.  
Другого ответа Тайвин не ждал.  
— Мне это не понравится, — констатировал он, прикуривая очередную сигарету. — Кто?  
— Тирион Ланнистер.  
Тайвин поперхнулся.

Спустя полчаса, полные безадресной ругани, а также лишних и несколько деструктивных (по мнению самого же Тайвина) действий, они сидели по разные стороны стола. Перед Дженной стояла чашка весьма крепкого кофе и вазочка со свежими шоколадными кексами. Брат мрачно пялился на неё из-за монитора.  
— Он рекламщик, — презрительно выплюнул Тайвин.  
— Что тоже весьма полезно, — Дженна глотнула кофе. — Никогда не думал немного расширить профиль студии? Времена нынче тяжёлые, а кушать хочется всегда.  
— Когда они были лёгкими? — почти огрызнулся Тайвин в ответ.  
— Так что насчёт рекламных роликов? — сдаваться его сестра явно не собиралась.  
— Только через мой труп!  
— Ты видел бюджет? — она точно заметила, как брат мигом утратил гонор и между его бровями пролегла горькая складка. — Вот то-то же. Это не станет репутационным самоубийством и принесёт нам некоторый побочный заработок. Наша студия не очень большая. И всё из-за твоего упрямства! Тридцать лет ты был лицом и именем нашей студии, но ты не вечен, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. Прояви благоразумие.  
Дженна положила на стол альбом и подтолкнула его Тайвину.  
— Он никогда не сдавался, — улыбке сестры могла позавидовать акула.  
Тайвин отъехал немного в сторону, демонстративно отставил недопитую чашку и откинул обложку.

"Я даю тебе пару недель, чтобы доказать, что ты на что-то годен. Т.Л."  
Тирион снова перечитал письмо. Отец как обычно был краток. И внезапно чего-то от него хотел. Обычно Тайвин чего-то хотел от Джейме, но тот решил посвятить свою жизнь войне, что весьма противоречило взглядам отца. Тот упорно считал, что вооружённый конфликт - проявление зла в чистом виде. Но у Джейме, кажется, всё было неплохо, хоть его и немного подкосили ранение в руку и её последующая ампутация. Зато он встретил в госпитале свою любовь. Кажется на днях Тирион рассказывал тётушке историю брата. А после этого визита пропал один из его альбомов для зарисовок. Нужно поинтересоваться у неё, а заодно и спросить, какая муха укусила Тайвина, ведь она его продюсер.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты нарисовал логотип для его студии, — тётя Дженна мило улыбалась и крутила в руках чашку с крепким кофе.  
— Да с чего бы? — удивился Тирион.  
— С самого основания вы обходились и так. "Только имя имеет значение".  
— Разумеется, но времена меняются, не так ли? — тётушка, улыбнувшись ещё милее, почти ласково посмотрела на него.  
Интересные дела.  
— Времена меняются, а вот Тайвин Ланнистер навряд ли... — сказал Тирион, возвращая тёте взгляд, пусть и не настолько ласковый. — И почему я?  
— Ох, прости, я хотела его тебе вернуть, — тётушка, старательно изображая огорчение от своей забывчивости, вытащила из сумки альбом для зарисовок и протянула ему. Его альбом. Пропавший после её прошлого визита.  
— Ты показала ему... Мои наброски... — севшим голосом произнёс Тирион. — Какого...  
— Ему понравилось, — просто ответила тётя, возвращаясь к кофе.  
— И что же он сказал? — Тайвина Тирион знал слишком хорошо. Как, впрочем, и тётушку.  
— Могло быть лучше, — та легко пожала плечами, словно прося прощения за брата.  
Тирион горько рассмеялся.

— Южные земли... — протянула Дженна. — Брат, не легче ли признаться, что ты хочешь повидаться с дочерью?  
— С чего ты взяла? — почти безэмоционально поинтересовался голос в трубке.  
— В твоём возрасте ты вряд ли сунешься дальше Дорна, да и в пустыню далеко не сбежишь. Почему бы не взять Серсею на роль статистки? Она, насколько знаю, по прежнему хороша собой.  
— На южанку она потянет вряд ли, даже если перекрасить её в брюнетку и использовать автозагар!  
— Рада, что ты хотя бы начал думать в этом направлении.

"Одобрено. Т.Л."  
Прикреплённое к сообщению изображение долго думало, прежде чем загрузиться, а потом мигнуло и радостно развернулось во весь экран.  
Тирион хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и осел в кресле, закрыв глаза. Её там просто не должно было быть. Это была всего лишь зарисовка, сделанная на улице во время обеда. Скорее всего, он положил её в пакет в спешке. Это всё из-за отца. Тот заставлял нервничать, даже не присутствуя рядом, его тень всегда давила на Тириона. Его фильмы всегда били в самое сердце.  
— Весьма самокритично, - произнёс он в пустоту.  
А на мониторе жёлтая кошка вылизывала задранную вверх ногу.

Прошло ещё четыре месяца. За это время он успел получить и выполнить заказ на простенький рекламный ролик для местной пекарни, который в скором времени должен был окупиться; они недавно открыли пару филиалов на севере. Отец предпочитал игнорировать его присутствие, но работать не мешал.  
Дядюшка Киван оказался внезапно довольно интересным собеседником.  
— Я режиссёр, с этим у меня неплохо, — рассказывал он племяннику, когда тот зашёл в его кабинет, — но вот написать сильный сценарий, в отличии от него, я не смогу.  
— Завидуешь? — без иронии поинтересовался Тирион. Он, пожалуй, понимал дядю лучше, чем представлял до их беседы.  
— Отнюдь. Мы все в тени его славы, но знаешь, лично мне это дало больше свободы. Я могу сказать то, что в устах брата вызвало бы недоумение. Но и сплоховать я не могу. Да и не хочу.  
— Значит, ты на правах его некрасивой подружки.  
— За что ты на него так злишься? — Киван взглянул на племянника с явным неодобрением.  
— Злюсь? Да я всю жизнь на него злился. Он бросил всех нас! Он всегда где-то выше... — Тирион поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, заметив, как огорчён дядя. — Я наконец-то осознал одну вещь. Он живёт, лишь когда творит. Если он по-другому не может — значит, нужно позволить ему работать. Его уже не переделать. Да и стоит ли?

На свадьбу Джейме Тайвин не приехал: у него были съёмки в Дорне и выбиваться из графика он не хотел. Студия осталась на Дженну и Кивана, которые считали, что слишком стары для столь дальних путешествий. Потому Тирион и отправился на свадьбу брата один.  
— Да не переживай ты так, — Джейме сверкал улыбкой и новеньким киберпротезом, — Они меня поздравили, что уже неплохо.  
Тирион ещё раз мельком глянул в сторону невесты, хлопочущей над чайником.  
— Эм, я не о том, — Тирион понизил голос, чтобы та не слышала. — Если она взяла тебя в заложники, моргни два раза.  
— Бриенна? — удивился Джейме. — О, нет, она и мухи не обидит.  
— А завтра от алтаря кто кого на руках понесёт? — не удержался Тирион.  
Джейме нахмурился  
— Ты мой брат, — сурово, как ещё на службе в армии, сказал он, — но за такие шутки на руках понесут тебя. До больницы.  
Ссориться Тириону не хотелось.  
— Ладно, был неправ, признаю, — ответил он и снова посмотрел на невесту Джейме. — Наверное, я в последнее время лишь хочу, чтобы всё было именно тем, чем выглядит.

Когда съёмочная группа вернулась на студию, стало понятно, насколько же тихо было всё это время. Но заваленный работой Тирион заметил это, только проходя мимо долго пустовавшей монтажной и услышав такое знакомое угрожающее рычание:  
— Я не позволю вам всё испортить вашими новомодными компьютерными эффектами!

Ланиспорт получил штормовое предупреждение заранее, и большая часть жителей успела укрыться в стенах и подвалах старого замка, прихватив еду и необходимые вещи. Такое здесь случалось нечасто, а местное радио, помимо сообщения о шторме, передало призыв укрыться в стенах Утёса и чёткие инструкции на этот счёт.  
Волна обрушилась на город ночью, повредив наземные коммуникации и снеся изрядную часть нового жилого сектора. Старый город, окружённый крепостной стеной, пострадал куда меньше. Увы, жертвы были, но не среди местного населения: почти полностью погиб экипаж танкера с Железных островов, принесённый, по всей видимости, из нейтральных вод, добавив ко всем прочим неприятностям некрасивое чёрное пятно, расползающееся по бухте.  
Спасатели и чистильщики прибыли довольно оперативно. Те из местных жителей, что могли помочь, присоединились к разбору завалов, а беженцы дружно перекочевали в старый город.  
Электричество дали уже на третий день.  
Планёрка проходила в похоронном настроении.  
— Мы должны дать сотрудникам выходные, производство находится на завершающей стадии. Было бы весьма обидно потерять материал из-за сбоя в сети питания, — Дженна выглядела невыспавшейся и крайне встревоженной.  
— Это разумное решение, — Киван оглядел потупившихся людей. — Я поддерживаю. Сколько времени должно уйти на полное восстановление электропитания?  
— Около недели, полагаю. Я не сильна в вопросах энергетики. Кто-то ещё желает высказаться? — Дженна оглядела собравшихся. — Тайвин?  
— Если у кого-то есть причины взять перерыв, чтобы помочь семье, пусть уходят. Это приемлемо, — тихо начал Тайвин, но потом резко поднялся и продолжил стоя, громко и с выражением. — Но приостановку производства я одобрить не могу! Премьеру не передвинуть. Мы тут фильм снимаем, а значит мы обязаны совершить невозможное!

И они совершили. Работали в основном в ночную смену, пока Клиганы не ухитрились достать где-то резервный генератор и за пять часов подключить и перемонтировать сеть. Младший Клиган по прозвищу Пёс, с лицом, которое не позволяло уличить парня в наличии интеллекта, коротко и довольно ёмко сумел объяснить сборищу высокодуховных личностей, далёких от проблем мирских, что теперь внутренняя сеть в безопасности, скачки напряжения извне будут погашены, а в случае долгого перебоя аварийного генератора должно хватить на пару часов активной работы. А редко используемые и не нужные на данный момент помещения они обесточили. Высокодуховные личности приняли его речи к сведению. Обошлось без жертв.

От пресс-конференции отвертеться не удалось. Немного утешало лишь наличие закусок.  
Тирион вполуха слушал отца, дающего довольно общие ответы на вопросы о работе. Похоже, он этого терпеть не мог. Не работу. Вопросы. Работа была единственным, во что Тайвин был искренне влюблён. Почему-то сейчас он вспомнил, как однажды, ещё в детстве, застал отца, ползущего по-пластунски в траве, с камерой наперевес, и то, с каким восхищением он провожал объективом вспугнутую птицу.  
Потом Тирион услышал слова отца:  
— Сейчас, тысячи людей страдают от голода и холода, а спасатели устраняют последствия катастрофы. Я благодарю тех, кто пришёл на помощь в этот тёмный час. Я горжусь ими. Но я надеюсь, что наш фильм как-то сможет поддержать многих людей в этой тяжёлой ситуации.  
Тайвин слегка склонил голову, давая понять, что интервью окончено.  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал им о беженцах? — удивился Тирион, едва отец оказался рядом.  
— Зачем? — только и сказал тот, не останавливаясь, лишь замедлив шаг.  
— Ты оказал реальную помощь! — почти крикнул Тирион. — Сюда почти две трети города набилось.  
— И что? К фильму это не имело никакого отношения, — и Тайвин, словно забыв о сыне, двинулся к выходу.  
— Да уж, действительно, — вздохнул Тирион в спину удаляющегося отца.  
— Что, не ожидал? — дядюшка Киван сумел подкрасться незаметно. — Он жуткий идеалист и, разумеется, никогда этого не признает.  
— Но он поступил хорошо... — почти промямлил Тирион, глядя на дядю.  
— Неверно, — Киван даже слегка поморщился, — ты казался мне парнем поумнее.  
— Но...  
— Он поступил правильно, — перебил Тириона дядя. — Это несколько разные вещи.  
— Дядя, скажи, как я должен составить текст, чтобы он согласился его прочитать?  
Киван после этих посмотрел на него так, словно его племянник внезапно перестал быть карликом и на его глазах стал нормальным человеком.

На страницах альбома были зарисовки разрушенного стихией города, беженцы, прячущиеся в пещерах, Пёс с мотком кабеля и спасатели. Тоже самое было на плёнке. Всё, кроме одного: Тайвин Ланнистер вглядывался в чёрное пятно, и между его бровями пролегла горькая складка.

Тот лист Тирион спрятал подальше.

— Надо не просто идти вперёд, — голос отца был тих и подрагивал от сдерживаемой ярости. — Надо быть готовым умереть ради завершения своей работы. Иначе незачем было начинать. Это и есть смысл твоей жизни. Ты выбрал этот путь. Сам.  
Запись они с дядей прокручивали уже пятый раз.  
— Как ты его на это уговорил? — поинтересовался Киван. — Нет, серьёзно, я делаю всё, чтобы избежать его нотаций, но такое... век бы слушал. Как ты это вообще сделал?  
— Сказал, что поспешил с выводами и ничего не выйдет. Вы уверены, что он ждал, когда я откажусь? — пояснил Тирион и выложил на стол диктофон.  
— Он тебя убьёт, — Киван покачал головой. — Точно убьёт.  
— Я честно просил его, но он решил это игнорировать. Мне очень жаль. То, как он говорит, это что-то. И я не могу позволить этому пропасть даром. Либо он смирится со свершившимся фактом и именем в титрах, либо кому-то придётся учиться правильно задавать вопросы.

— Дорогой братец, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Трубка предупреждающе засопела в ответ.  
— Ты, посмел...  
— Я немного помог родному городу.  
— Ты понимаешь, если бы твой последний фильм провалился, ты бы потерял всё? — почти прошипела Дженна.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Тайвин.  
— А как же твоё "благо семьи"? М? К чему подвиги, о которых никто не узнает?!  
— Узнают, — уныло буркнула трубка.  
— И откуда же?  
— На свою беду я дал Тириону камеру. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что он не отправится наносить с её помощью справедливость? Я даже не стал его отговаривать, а то додумается возвести меня в ранг святых... Оно мне надо?

Наверное, самым важным оказалась даже не награда, взятая им за короткометражку, а то, что отец соблаговолил придти на премьерный показ и то, что он всё так же сидел в зале, когда включили свет. Но до конца церемонии Тайвин Ланнистер разумеется не досидел, и Тирион в принципе догадывался почему.  
Выходя из кинотеатра, он всё же понял, что чувствует некоторое облегчение. Да, чтобы выйти из тени, отбрасываемой отцом, ему придётся совершить нечто действительно неординарное, но его имя больше не было грузом, оно было принадлежностью, оно означало, что работа будет сделана качественно и в срок и что он теперь сможет идти рядом со своим отцом. Он разделит с ним эту любовь к кино. В этом он никогда не сможет проиграть.  
К сожалению, его всё-таки поймали. Какой-то молодой прохвост ткнул ему микрофон чуть не в лицо и бурно затараторил.  
— Вы ведь Тирион Ланнистер, верно? Как ваш отец отреагировал на ваш дебют?  
— Он сказал: "Могло быть лучше", — Тирион в ответ скорчил постную мину. — Вот гад! Похоже на него.  
— Он вам помогал? — не успокаивался прохвост.  
— Да он скорее удавится, — Тирион рассмеялся и отошёл, помахав на прощанье горе-журналисту ручкой.  
Ничего, вот когда он документалку домонтирует... И ни в коем случае не давать смотреть её отцу. Попыток выставить его в лучшем свете тот не простит, так пусть злится хотя бы по факту.  
Ночь была прекрасна.


End file.
